PROJECT SUMMARY AITAC The overarching mission of the WU-DDRCC is to promote collaborative, multidisciplinary research focused on interactions between host and environment in digestive disease. The AITAC supports tissue imaging and analysis, tools for visualizing the spatial relationships of different cell types and subcellullar components in the liver and gastrointestinal tract. AITAC personnel have extensive expertise in morphologic analysis and imaging of digestive tissues. Since 2013, the AITAC has provided comprehensive, advanced microscopic imaging and image analysis services to 45 Full and 26 Associate members (>90% members) per year in an efficient, cost-effective manner. AITAC is configured with two components: (1). Tissue Analysis Component, which performs tissue embedding, sectioning, and immunohistochemical analyses, and provides training in all services. The Tissue Analysis Component (light and fluorescence microscopes) reside in a single core lab which also provides a separate light-controlled room for microscopy only. (2). Advanced Image Analysis Component, which provides access to and training in (i) routine light, fluorescent and inverted fluorescent microscopy and quantitative image analysis (ii) access to the institutional In Vivo Imaging Core (IVIC), an investigator-built 2- photon microscope and facility with complete technical support for live cell, in vivo organ and tissue imaging; and (iii) access to the Washington University Center for Cellular Imaging (WUCCI; http://wucci.wustl.edu/) this facility provides advanced cellular imaging technologies including confocal, super-resolution, transmission, light sheet, scanning electron microscopy and nanotomography. KEY ACCOMPLISHMENTS include:increased microscope and image analysis usage; invested in 2 new microscopes (an Olympus BX43F light microscope for high-resolution imaging and an Olympus SZX-ZB7 stereo zoom dissecting microscope); upgraded Zeiss image analysis software; installed a fully automated slide. We responded to Members' needs in annual surveys by expanding imaging and image analysis components, and leveraged access to the WUCCI by expanding our Supplemental Awards program (detailed in Administrative (ARAC) Core report). The overall impact of these accomplishments has resulted in 156 original scientific publications citing the WU-DDRCC since 2013. Based on these accomplishments and goals, our current SPECIFIC AIMS include: (1). To provide highly cost-effective, comprehensive tissue analysis services and investigator training in an extensive array of histologic procedures, including human and research animal tissue processing, embedding, routine and special staining and immunohistochemical analyses that advance our understanding of digestive disease pathophysiology. (2). To provide access to and training in the use of advanced imaging and image analysis tools such as the Zeiss Axiovert with Apotome, Zeiss and InForm image analysis software, access to institutional 2-photon microscopy for in vivo, live imaging (IVIC) and access to the WUCCI for advanced imaging including 3D and cryo-electron microscopy; super-resolution and x-ray microscopy.